The Unlikley Part of Soul
by starshrine97
Summary: <html><head></head>Maka just deafeated her 99th kishin egg but took a whole lot of damage. Soul seems to have a soft part for maka but will it show? this is just a short story to see if people want me to write more.It has some humor in it i guess</html>


**Ch. 1**

"Come on Maka! Get a good hit on this stupid kishin egg!" Soul yelled anxiously from the weapons reflection.

" Shut up Soul i know what im doing!" Maka retorted back. But honestly she didnt know what she was doing, she wanted - no she needed a hit. One good hit to get number 99. _Ok Calm down Maka. Look for an opening then slice it up. Ok - _"Lets do this!" Maka swung Soul back and forth trying to occupy the kishin egg. **Slash!** _Dammit! Got hit! Calm down! _Maka Flew across the courtyard but quickley caught her balance. "Maka your getting hit too much and that thing doesnt even have a scratch!" Soul preassured. "Shut up!" Maka breathed heavily. _Think Albarn think! Dammit Soul's right. Theres no way i can close enough without getting hit... *gasp* I got it! - _"Soul! Lets do a Soul Resonance!" Maka ordered. "Now your talking." He agreed.

They both yelled out, "Lets go Soul Resonance!"

As they got ready the kishin egg was prepared. "Now!" Maka ran to the egg. The kishin egg's black wrappings all attacked her at once. But even though most of them hit her she slashed the egg in a hit!

_Yes. Finally a good hit. Its done. I win..._

Soul transformed back to his human self. Those deep crimson eyes, Soul bent over to eat the red gooey looking soul. "Mmmm yummy. Looks like that fight was worth all of that yelling huh Maka." There it is, his voice, it was a smooth deep voice. The kind that makes you melt. As he finished swallowing he turned to see Maka laying on the cement floor. "Maka?" Soul ran to her, he kneeled next to her picking up her head and shoulders. "Maka wake up! Come on Maka This not cool! Wake up!" His voice grew. It felt like all the weight in the world was carried to him. "Ouch..." Maka slowly opened her eyelids, revieling her emrald eyes.

"Phew. Geez I thought you were dead. That would be uncool if I cant become a Death Sycth." Soul replied.

Maka grew in rage, "Thats what you were worried about! You werent even worried about the fact that i could've died!"

"Hey thats part of my worries." Soul responded.

"Grrr. What do you think I'm weak now!" She yelled in fury.

"HA HA HA! You said it not me!" He comebacked.

"Just forget it. Ouch, Ow ow ow ow!" Maka cried in pain while trying to get up. Once she was on her feet she held her ribs in pain. "huh?" He watched her try to pretend that the pain wasn't there.

"Maka calm down you fought a pretty nasty battle maybe you should take it one at a time." Soul suggested.

"NO! I will become stronger!" Maka yelled.

Soul rose up and grabbed Maka's shoulders. "Listen to me you fought enough for one day now your not going anywhere until all your wounds heal! Got it!" He insisted. Maka froze in fear. It was the first time he actually yelled at her to heal. Usually he would push her to fight it. "Got it?" He lowed his voice to a casual tone. Maka just nodded slowly.

**. . .**

Back at their apartment Maka took a quick bath and changed into some sweat-capris and into a blue tank top. "Here." Soul handed her his black and yellow hoodie. Maka slowly took it and put it on, "T-Thanks Soul."

"Yeah well im ganna get you something to eat so..."

He replied. Then left to make her a ham and cheese sandwich and to pour her HIS apple juice. He usually took the apple juice to himself.

He returned with a tray of apple juice and a ham and cheese sandwich.

_Hmmm ham and cheese sandwich, his apple juice, leaving me with all the couch, and his jacket? Whats going on?_ Maka thought. she lifted her knees up to her chest.

A few hours past and Soul sat on the edge of the wooden coffee table. He messed with his snowy white hair and hid his ruby eyes. "Hey um I'm ganna go to bed ok help yourself with the T.V." He said then started walking.

"Soul?" Maka called.

"Hm?"

"Do you really think your ganna be able to take care of me from all the way in your room."

Soul had a smirk across his face he turned around to look at Maka. "No.", He added, "So I guess Im staying with you then?"

"Hm. What do you think." Maka smiled holding her head with her hand which was leaning on the arm of the couch. Soul couldn't help but make a crooked smile. And Maka couldn't help but love it...

_To be continued..._

**A/N: I really thought that becuase im new nd all ill start off with short stories then continue with longer ones later. but plzz review! :)**


End file.
